Sick On New Years
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Logan is sick on New Years and is missing Kendall. established Kogan fluff RPS


**I spent New Year's sick; throwing up ugh it was terrible. I couldn't eat or drink anything. But, being a Kogan shipper, of course I thought of something for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you sure you don't want me to come over?"<p>

Logan Henderson sighed and rolled onto his side. "Yeah, James. I'm-" he trailed off and reached down, gripping the blue-and-green stripped bucket. Promptly, the brunette convulsed, hurling into the bucket.

Faintly in the background, James inquired, "Did you throw up again? It sounds like you did."

Logan carelessly whipped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and set the bucket on the floor. He reached for the phone again. "Kinda...ugh, I feel like crap," Logan groaned.

"Seriously, I could head down there now," James pressed.

"No, you have plans like Carlos and Kendall...I can handle myself."

James was quiet for a few moments. "Alright," he finally agreed. "Okay, you just enjoy informational television programs, and barfing your brain out."

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Logan grumbled.

"What? Oh, never mind. Happy New Year bro," James dismissed.

Logan hung up and placed the phone on the coffee table before shakily getting off the couch. He reached down and picked up the bucket. As the brunette carried it to the bathroom, he wondered what Kendall was up to. The blonde had no idea that he was sick. Logan didn't want to worry Kendall while he was on his vacation in Bali. Once he reached the bathroom he dumped the vomit into the toilet and flushed it away. Just the smell could make him throw up again. Methodically, Logan rinsed out the bucket and hobbled back to the couch.

"So. Bored," Logan muttered. "This is not how I wanted to spend the New Year." His head spun a bit as he checked his twitter on iPhone. Logan was the slightest bit dizzy from not being able to eat or drink. Also-lying down for most of the day did that to you. Carlos was stacking a giant tower of Red Solo cups. Logan laughed lightly to himself. "Nice..." he mumbled.

_Pressure_

_Pushing down on me_

_Pushing down on-_

"Yes?" Logan answered.

"Hey, Logiebear," Kendall chirped. "James just called."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose letting out an irritated breath. "I'm fine. James is overreacting and looking for someone to bother because he doesn't have any plans..." After the older had calmed down he asked in an impressively composed way, "How's Bali?"

"Great..." Kendall said, uneasily. "...How many times have you thrown up today?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Twice. It's no big deal, really. I'm twenty-two I can handle a little fever."

"You sure it's not stomach flu?"

"No. I mean-it totally isn't that. I'll be fine by tomorrow," Logan assured.

Kendall pointed out, "But, New Year's will be over."

"Okay, I get it-this is the worst New Year's ever! For me at least because I'm stuck at home and not grabbing a round-trip ticket and flying to some random location like I've always wanted to do," the brunette blurted out. He felt bad for snapping at Kendall but absolutely refused to apologize, bitter jealousy biting at him.

"...Are you okay?" Kendall asked, gently and completely unfazed by Logan's words.

"...Yes..." Logan groused, "Yes, Kendall."

"Really?"

Logan sniffed, "Like I said, I'm twenty-two I can handle it."

There was a pause. Then, the ring of the doorbell echoed through the house. "Hold on," grunted Logan. He unsteadily rose once more and on weak feet, waddled to the door. "Someone's here..." Logan opened the door. His mouth hung open for a second or two. "...What are you doing here?"

Kendall put his iPhone away and observed Logan with a thoughtful gaze. "You look terrible."  
>Logan glanced around as if a mob of fan girls would appear at any second before, grabbing Kendall by the wrist and pulling him inside. "I thought you weren't coming back until Tuesday."<p>

The younger closed the door and turned back to face Logan. "Yeah, Bali was awesome but I wanted to come home early."

"Well, unless you want to get sick too I'd suggest you do just that," Logan huffed. Their eyes remained locked on each other in silence. A thousand words spoken between them in a combination of both negative and positive.

"I thought I was home," Kendall said quietly.

Logan bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kindle."

"It's okay," the blonde mumbled. "Being sick put's everyone in cruddy moods...Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
>Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sure; can you go up to my room and grab an extra blanket, I'm <em>freezing." <em>

"It's boiling out," protested Kendall. The brunette opened his eyes again and raised an eyebrow warningly. Kendall shrugged. "Alright, I will be right back."

The older nodded and watched until Kendall disappeared upstairs. Logan walked back to the couch and waited. He was a bit baffled that Kendall was here but didn't feel like playing 'bad-cop.'

When Kendall had gotten back to Logan he threw the extra blanket over him and leaned against the armrest of the couch on the side at Logan's feet. "...What are you watching?" He said, nose wrinkled as he focused on the TV screen. "_Culture Click? _This is even worse than the stuff I watch, wow you must've been really bored."

Logan pressed his lips together in a forced smile. "Kendall."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"...okay." Kendall glanced at the sick brunette, then back to the program. "Can I please put on something else?"

"Like what?"

Kendall said, "Well, that new _iCarly_ is on."

"_iCarly? _Really?" Logan chuckled half-heartedly. "We're not ten, Kendall."  
>Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, those guys are our friends and I thought it was; like our thing to watch shows for tweens and we're on the same channel, you might as well be insulting our show too."<p>

"Whatever," Logan sighed. "Go ahead."

The blonde changed the channel and both boys remained quiet as they watched the show. Once it was over, Kendall lolled his head to the side so that he was looking at Logan. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Logan held back a smile. "No. I guess not." He sat up. "Listen. I'm glad you're here."

"I missed you," Kendall admitted. "And, like I said: people don't exactly act all sugar and spice when they're sick."

"Mmm..." Logan said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>It was two minutes until midnight-until 2012, and Logan was struggling to stay awake. Kendall watched the brunette with concern. "Logiebear, just go to sleep..."<p>

"N-no, only two more minutes..." Logan grumbled.

"Logan Henderson, I order you to go to sleep right now," Kendall commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I-uh, I mean...please?"  
>Logan shook his head and glanced at his old-fashioned wall clock. "One more...minute..."<p>

Kendall frowned. He got up from the loveseat and crouched in front of Logan. "Fine...How about we count down together?"

"Sure, okay."

Kendall waited before saying, "10, 9, 8-"

Logan continued, "7, 6, 5..."

They said together, not moving their gazes from the other, "4, 3, 2..."

Their lips crashed together at the beginning of 2012. It was a sweet, affectionate kiss that didn't say 'I want more', but instead, 'I want this.'

"I love you, baby, happy New Year," Logan laughed softly.

"Love you too," Kendall said. "This year is going to be great."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't as grumpy as Logan and I didn't have a BF like Kendall, I had my mom; lol...Happy New Years!<strong>


End file.
